Attraction
by blumoone
Summary: "So how did you two meet?" The ebony skinned vampire couldn't help the roll of her obsidian eyes that always occurred whenever that particular question was asked...


**A/N: Well it's certainly been awhile but I really would never neglect all my faithful readers and of course our favorite couple. Hope this little one-shot puts a smile on your face. Happy Reading!**

* * *

"So how did you two meet?"

The ebony skinned vampire couldn't help the roll of her obsidian eyes that always occurred whenever that particular question was asked. Of course, most lovers met on far more romantic terms than how she and her lover did, and most vampires did not use procreation as a means to get what they wanted from naïve little fairies. Such was not the case with her Maker. Yet still, even all these years later, after the automatic eye roll, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mocha lips usually followed.

"I had a wooden bullet loaded gun aimed at her heart just before she threatened to kill, fuck, and eat me," she replied smoothly, suppressing the burst of laughter that got caught in her throat at the human's priceless reaction.

To say it hadn't been the answer that had been expected was a sorry ass understatement.

"Yep, it was love at first threat," Tara continued nonchalantly as she fixed a perfect Long Island Iced Tea at vamp speed. She set the cocktail down on a red napkin before the patron before leaning over the bar to whisper, "I never told her this, but my pussy was soaked the second the words fell out her mouth."

She did laugh now, a rich throaty sound, as the human gasped and blushed at the salacious statement. She could hear the curious little fang banger's heart rate quicken and smell the faint scent of arousal coming from the woman. Humans were so easy. Just a little body language, whispered tones, dirty words, and a flash of fang and you pretty much had them were you wanted them.

"W-well, it certainly looks like you two uh got over your differences," the breathy words took the human about two tries to say and Tara sent an amused glance in the direction of where her Maker sat on her throne, all black and red leather and perfectly curled blonde hair. Cerulean blue eyes met those crafted from obsidian and Tara smirked, knowing full and damn well Pam had been listening to the entire exchange.

"Naw we're as different as night and day," she murmured to the human, still eye raping her Maker, "But we make it work."

()()()

After the club had closed for the night, Tara was just finishing up the nightly task of re-stocking the bar. Of course, they had humans to carry out the mundane task but Tara preferred to handle it herself. Things had the habit of coming up short or missing when someone else attempted the job and beginning one's evening with threatening to do bodily harm to one or more incompetent humans was a headache in and out of itself.

Plus she really didn't mind.

The smell of her Maker – lavender and French vanilla – filled her nostrils, effectively ensnaring her senses and she turned to see Pam, still in her club attire, a pair of Christian Louboutin stiletto boots completed the mouth watering ensemble. But rather than join her progeny at the bar like she did some nights, the blonde vampire sauntered towards the raised dais on which her throne sat, flashing long sculpted alabaster legs and thighs as she slowly sat down and crossed her ankles.

"What the hell is this," Tara scoffed, as she approached the throne, dark eyes shamelessly roving over the luscious image her Maker painted, "We role playin' or somethin'?"

Pam chuckled low in her throat, the sound caressing Tara's ears and sending a familiar warmth between her legs, "No, not tonight." In one fluid motion she pulled Tara onto her lap.

"Ooh kinky," Tara snorted as she straddled her Maker, "Throne sex?"

The blonde shook her head, "I'm not gonna fuck you. Well not yet anyway. I wanted to talk."

"Talk?" her progeny choked out, eyes widening rather comically in her head, "You come out her still dressed like Jessica Rabbit and smelling all fucking good and looking like everything I'd ever wanna to eat and you wanna talk?"

"Well confess something rather."

"Okay."

"I know I never told you this, but I loved you the first moment I saw you," Pam began in that soft voice she used sometimes when it was just her and Tara, the voice that made her progeny utterly melt, "The gun, the wooden bullets, the take no shit look on your face. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. And when I threatened you, I damn sure could smell how wet you got. And it made me want you more. So when that bullshit that happened with the Wiccan cunt fucking up my face and I went from blonde bombshell to Night of the Living Dead I took my repulsion out on you because I wanted you so badly. Even if that sounds crazy.

Tara shook her head, remembering the night with Naomi in front of Merlotte's as if it had happened just yesterday. She had been convinced she was going to die by Pam's hand which was why she had sent the girl away from her. Granted, Naomi had turned out to be fucking crazy but still, it had hurt at the time. "It sounds insane because even in the clearing, when Bill stepped in? If he hadn't, I would have been a dead bitch." she found herself muttering, not at all knowing where the hell all of these old feelings and shit were coming from. What did it matter now anyway? The love they shared for each other went beyond such petty things. And truth be told, had everything not happened in the way it did, she probably wouldn't be here now.

Yet a part of her still wanted to know.

"I was never going to kill you. Even without Prince Billy's stupid orders. I swear. Scare you? A little bit. Teach you a lesson on the differences between playing with stupid witches and vampires? Perhaps. Taste you? I wanted to. But kill you? No."

Tara shook her head with a snort. "Okay Pam, I mean I can feel your honesty. But let's not pretend you would've made me if Sookie hadn't promised to patch you and Eric's bond up."

Pam leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her Child's mouth and shook her head. "Wrong again. I told you once before vampires procreate because we want to. It wasn't just because I wanted things to be better between Eric and me. It would have worked itself out eventually. It always does. I just hated what Sookie had done to him and that he could choose that Tinkerbell twit over me. But deep down? I wanted to save you and I would have anyway or at least tried to. Even without _her_ and your cousin groveling."

"But you liked the groveling," the dark skinned vampire said with a roll of her eyes.

"Of course. Long story short, I needed to get that off my chest. So next time one of your meals inquires about _us_ , be sure to let them know the whole story."

"I will," Tara husked, as her fangs dropped, Pam's confession not only warming things where her heart used to beat, but igniting a certain spot that had been aching to be touched all night, "Now _please_ , eat me, fuck me, and making me scream like you're trying to kill me."

Pam stood up from the throne, taking Tara with her. "Well since you're begging so nicely…"


End file.
